


Appetency

by ArtisticErrors



Series: Roleplay/Muse Related [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, but either way stilll applies, the error is actually female roleplay wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticErrors/pseuds/ArtisticErrors
Summary: An Ink misses his love.
Relationships: Error/Ink (Undertale)
Series: Roleplay/Muse Related [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842055
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Appetency

Ink. The Artist. Multiverse Protector. Fool. Idiot. Himbo. Lupus. Whichever name he may be called, he's still him. An Ink that lives in his own multiverse, and chooses to do what he wants, or at the very least, what is deemed correct. That isn't to say he has good morals, or is a good person just for doing some things correct.

If he did any thing good for the multiverse right now, it wouldn't be out of kindness or good morals, but due to needing _something_ to take over his thoughts and temporarily bury the emotions he's been feeling for — he doesn't even know how long it's been. Perhaps centuries is the best word he can use. The multiverse barely has a set time due to the many AUs running on their own schedules. The Doodle Sphere doesn't help much either with no time flow at all.

Right now however, time seems to have caught up with him. He's already done all the jumping around you could do within the multiverse, and now he's returning home to the Sphere. Lupus used to live in an AU, but after everything that has happened, the Ink decided to move back to his home.. It's not as homey as the old home, nor is it any less upsetting.

Suppose he can't do much about it, no matter how much he wishes he could. If only the artist could rewrite events. Lupus drags his feet slightly while walking pass the many colorful doors to different AUs. They aren't very organized since the doors may switch positions with each other at random, and they have no wall to hold them. They're kind of like a movie he thinks he may have seen before, but barely remembers now. Right now though, he holds no interest in them, they're only on the route to your house.

It takes little time to make it to the house, or maybe the Ink barely realized the time it took to get to the house. He barely even realizes what he's doing when opening the front door and making it up the stairs to his paint stained room. The moment he does realize what's going on is when he's already laid on the bed.

Lupus blinks once then glance to the corner of the bed. There sits a doll of Error - _his_ Error, wrapped nicely in a blue scarf just the same as the one knitted on the doll. Reaching for it, he gently tugs it toward himself to cuddle, scarf and all. For a moment all the tired Ink does is gently nuzzle the doll, as if it would feel it. He does cease his affection with a small kiss to its head.

"Apologies I was gone for so long, dear.. I was checking the AUs again. Dreamer wanted to have another meeting, but I decided to ignore it." Pulling the doll back from his face a bit, Lupus studies it with attentive eyes despite the slow change in eyelight shape. "..I'm aware, but I don't think he minds. Besides, his meetings are... no longer of interest. Spending my time with you is much better."

Again, he looks at the doll as if gaining another part of their conversation even though it's only in his head. "No- I believe they've all gone with you, or perhaps they've all left me. Left us, I suppose." Another few seconds of waiting for a response. "Oh... I guess I am tired, but I'll survive it as I always do. I don-"

Averting his eyes from the doll, Lupus looks at the far-off wall in sadness. "..I haven't in the past years I'm guessing. I don't want to though." Curling his legs closer toward himself, Ink pulls the doll close to his sternum not yet looking back to it. "I suppose I'm scared to. I know you're-" _Not here. "_ here, but I've been having the nightmares again, and I remember them more and more this time.."

Seconds pass in silence. Seconds turn to minutes of silence. Lupus continues staring at the wall as if looking pass the barrier hiding the outside from him. Near thirteen minutes go by before he faces the doll once more. Placing another kiss on its head, he holds it closer than before.

"Thank you, dear. If it makes you happy I'll try to rest for today. I know you'll do your best to help me in my dreams. Goodnight."

Sleep doesn't come instantly when he closes his eyes, fortunately for him. It's also quit unfortunate as little memories begin to fill his mind, causing the soul within him to hurt more and tears to begin forming from his sockets. Everything hurts so much. Everything's so lonely. However, among all the pain is his love for the Error that was and still is more important to him than anything else. Thoughts of ridding himself of the soul are not comforting in the least. Thankfully, no such thought can reach him as he soon falls asleep with the doll held closely as if it would vanish at any moment.


End file.
